Repo! The Genetic Vengeance
by re1230
Summary: a few months after the Opera incident, Geneco is still continuing their Repossessions while somebody has other plans for them. A man driven by vengeance will try to end Geneco once and for all. Comments are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_Did you think that we were done?_

_Did you think that Nathan was the only Repo man?_

_Well, then you're wrong._

_Blood Harvest, Meat Market_

_Sometimes I wonder where would we be?_

_No Rotti, No Nathan_

_Sometimes I wonder if we needed them at all._

_The Largo kids promised to deliver a new image of their father's company_

_But the screams that we heard from the victims of the new Repo caused a Death Symphony._

_Who is this other Repo man you might be itching to ask_

_Well you might find out if he decides to take off his mask._

_**Chorus**_

_Repo man! Reeeeepo Man._

_Will the Largo kids get away with their father's legacy?_

_Or will the new Repo end their piracy?_

_Tune in to find out._

The Grave robber laughs as he speaks to the bodies of the dead people that he has unearthed. It has been a few months since the Opera incident and nothing has changed. Geneco is still ruthless in their ways by employing new and more efficient Repo Men. Out from the shadows the Repo attacks its prey but there is one Repo man in special that does not agree with the company policy.

**Alex's Story**

"So, our new image will be to honor our father's legacy" The soft voice of Amber sweet filled the room with authority. "No half-assing you fucking pigs, get the job well done!!" Luigi interrupted as Pavi slapped him in the moment. Luigi takes a knife out of his coat but suddenly he remembers that the new Repo class is watching. These are the Largo kids and this is their Legacy.

"You're all dismissed, get the fuck out of here now" Luigi screamed as the newborns exited the room one by one like zombies. Pavi admired the sight and the order in which these men were trained and remembered his father's way of training his men. The efficiency in which the kids were running the show would make his father proud.

Alex was contacted by a Geneco representative a couple of weeks ago. Still suffering from the death of a close relative he wanted to take revenge on the company that killed the member of his family and left an orphan child. He knew about medicine of course, he was hailed as one of the best doctors of the East Coast and when the organ epidemic hit, he saved many lives by making a few organs workable here and there.

"Rotten family" he muttered as he exited the small room in which the other Repo men were assembled. Walking through the streets of the city filled him with hate, filled him with horror.

_Vengeance my sweet companion_

_Organ Repossession my new occupation_

_Why does it have to be this way?_

_I'll make them pay._

_The last time we spoke brother, everything was going fine_

_Suddenly I see your name in the papers_

_Describing your occupation_

_The perfection in which you made a good Repossession._

_Marni did not die in vain my dear brother_

_Her death was avenged by you_

_Now my dear brother you need somebody to avenge you._

_I'll remember her crying whispers_

_Her voice fading as she told me that you were dead_

_I'll remember, I'll remember_

_That everybody has a bad side, a dark companion_

_I'll dismember, I'll dismember_

_I'm the new claims medic, will give no anesthetic_

_The Geneco kids are the delinquent_

_I'll give them a Repo treatment_

_They'll see the masked horror on their street corner_

_I'm the new doctor, the night surgeon!_

"Hello, I'm looking for Luigi Largo." A beautiful blond haired woman stepped into Luigi's office. Luigi stood up from his seat looking nervous; he just stood there but did not move. Smiling at the woman, he offered his hand and the woman agreed reluctantly. In a sudden moment another woman gets up from under his desk licking her lips. Luigi zips his pants off as the woman exits the room, leaving Luigi and the blonde woman in the office.

_"Mister Largo is this the way that you treat your new employees?_

_I applied to be a Gentern and I expect you to be a Genternman_

_I do not expect you to be Superman_

_Thanks for choosing me as your pick_

_But rest assured that I will not suck somebody's …"_

Luigi laughed nervously as the girl stared at him in disgust. Here she was in front of him, the most beautiful woman in the world and he picked her for one thing, the one thing that she refused.

_"Miss Guerra thanks for coming_

_Need I say more other than you're hired_

_But if you mention something about this incident then _

_You'll be fired._

_Put on your uniform, I'll give you the grand tour_

_Of the warehouse our way of grandeur_

_You'll learn to love it and see organs every single day_

_And remember that I'll fuck you in many disgusting ways."_

"What was that?" she asked shocked. "Nothing my dear" he replied as he grabbed her a bit forcefully by the arm and took her on the way to see her new place of work.

"I'm here to see Shiloh Wallace please." Alex spoke in a tone to scare even the most horrible person. The hospital receptionist appeared from the room behind the desk with a cup of coffee and a croissant. "_The life of a nobody_" he thought as the receptionist fumbled through papers looking for the room number.

"Room 212" she said as Alex shot a warning glance at her. Walking throughout the hospital gave him a sense of remembrance of his old life. Remembering how Nate and him were the best team of doctors in the state and how they had saved so many lives. All of this was part of the past and he knew that things were going to be different now because his life had a stronger purpose in which he lived for. The same people who had killed his brother hired him without having any idea of the blood connection. His thoughts suddenly drifted towards Shiloh his niece and how she was devastated when she called him that night.

He stepped into the room and there she was lying down in bed. She opened her eyes when his presence was felt in the room and a smile was forming in her lips. "Uncle Alex." She said weakly. "Shi, please don't force yourself" he replied in an authoritative way. "I came here to visit you baby. I brought you something to eat" he handed her a nice Provolone sandwich to eat with a small dose of Orange juice in a carton. Even though he was being driven by only one thing, he had to take care of the only person that mattered the most to him now. He had to step into Nathan's shoes as Shiloh's protector and nothing was going to stop him to reach his goal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amber's Story**

**25 years ago there was a couple Rotti and Angela. They both had bad experiences in the past with relationships and they decided to give themselves a chance. Rotti had a son who was considered a bit weird with psychopathic tendencies and loved to cut himself. Angela lived all by herself in a nice house, Rotti knew that she was his for the taking.**

**Amber Largo was born and Rotti loved the girl, he spoiled her ever since she was a kid while his son Luigi who was at this time around 8 years old grew jealous of her. One time while she came home from school Luigi was waiting around in her room and when she came in, he used one of his dad's medicines to put her to sleep. When Amber was unconscious, he poured acid into her face. From this day on, she has been trying to find her perfect face but she did not count in getting addicted to the knife.**

Amber Sweet moved around her office with nothing to do. It was easy trying to fool these peasants into thinking that Geneco was going to change, they were wrong. Geneco was moving forward into a more lucrative business. She felt an urge to change her face now that she was bored with nothing to do, what face would it be next, Princess or Goth? The thought of a new face excited her but she needed something to ease of the pain of surgery. She picks up the phone…

_Graverobber, graverobber are you there?_

_Graverobber answer the phone_

_Oh yes, finally you have answered_

_I need something to keep me plastered._

_Don't be such a jerk_

_You know what I need_

_An injection with no objections_

_That lead me to the path of perfection._

_Where do we meet?_

_You don't understand_

_Zydrate is the only thing that I can stand._

_My surgeons are waiting_

_I need something that will give me some life_

_While the givers of perfection_

_Work the magic with their knife._

_Graverobber, Graverobber sometimes I wonder why I need you at all… You're Useless!_

"Fucker hung up on me!" She threw the phone on the wall disgusted at how this asshole hung up on her. If she did not need him like she does she probably would have seen one of the Repo to kill him. He would make a good trophy.

"Thanks for coming uncle Alex, what took you so long?" Shiloh asked as she looked at him with a painful look. Alex knew how much the kid had suffered when Nathan died. He still remembered the horrible call that he got that night when she told him the whole story. He cried that night when he knew that his brother was murdered in cold blood by that scum of Rotti Largo and his children.

"I'm sorry I did not come before Shi, I was involved in some businesses but rest assured people know me in this hospital and I talked to them to give you good treatment, in fact your doctor is a great friend of mine. So you see even though I was far away, I was still with you." He consoled her with a friendly smile.

Shiloh returned the smile and they both hugged each other as Alex kissed her on the forehead. "Now, I need to go but don't worry I'll be here tomorrow." Shiloh nodded as Alex left the room.

Outside, the atmosphere felt pretty different. The wind carried the smell of the deceased from outside the city as Alex headed to the graveyard to visit the grave of his brother. "Nathan, my brother" he whispered as he was getting near.

"Nathan, I promised you that when you were gone I was to take care of your daughter and I'll honor that agreement." His voice echoed throughout and he half hoped that he heard his brother's voice but the only reply was the echo of the wind.

_That faithful night_

_When Rotti murdered your wife_

_And your secret Repo life_

_Led you to your demise, my brother._

_You left me your tools and the information_

_The Geneco heirs are the scum_

_They should live in the slums_

_They are some lazy bums._

A faint echo was heard as Alex thought he was hearing wrong or hallucinating when the same echo turned into a faint voice.

_Things you see in a graveyard_

_Things you see in a graveyard._

Alex knew that he was not hallucinating, those were some voices. His senses became aware of his surroundings as he still stared at his brother's grave.

_Nate, Nate you did not deserve such a fate_

_Marni was your only soul mate_

_That jealous pig killed the best out of you_

_Your spirit, your soul there was nothing you couldn't do._

_I will kill his children_

_His only legacy_

_And I will continue yours_

_There's a new prophecy._

_**Voices**_

___Things you see in a graveyard_

_Things you see in a graveyard._

Alex took his knife out of the pocket but it was of no use. Out of the shadows he felt a sharp pain that ran throughout his head. He was aware that he was falling into oblivion as a figure dragged him slowly through the graveyard.

He did not know how long it had been since he was knocked out cold. It could have been hours, days or even months. As he regained control of himself, he felt an uncontrollable pain in his chest. Looking at his chest he witnessed that an incision was made and he was angry because he knew that he did not feel the same. Looking around, he saw a dishpan and its contents were clear to him. His heart was staring in front of him but how come he did not die?

"Hi my brother" A familiar voice was heard and Alex thought he was insane; there was nobody else in the room. He looked around but there was certainly nobody with him, he realized that the voice came in from within him. His heart beat faster and faster and he was about to panic but his body went numb and his control was passed to the other entity with him. "I'm back my brother, happy to see me?" the entity asked. Meanwhile, a familiar laughter was heard from outside the room as Alex tried to come to his self again.

"Happy to see you Nate" Alex replied as an evilish grin formed around his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Graverobber's Story**

**25 years ago there was an accident that shocked the entire nation. A 5 year old kid had been found in his house with his face all slashed and covered in deep red liquid. A young doctor by the name of Nathan Wallace was called to cure this kid. Nathan formed a strong bond with the kid and the kid formed a bond with him. His parents were nowhere to be found and Nathan helped raise the kid until a new couple was found. They were both demolished and as Nathan consumed himself into his work, the kid had a super advanced mind and he made his adoptive father very proud, so proud that he went on to work for his father's company the now known Geneco. There was a disagreement in between a secret experiment and he was fired while the Largo kids persuaded his father to take him off his will. Rotti agreed and threw the kid off his property. While Rotti died, Geneco was still in the Largo family and that 5 year old kid (now a man) has vowed to end it by bringing back from the dead his savior via his organs. And now…**

_This operation_

_Was treated with moderation_

_I went to the edge of perfection_

_To a place where nobody has dared to go._

_Look at him, look at him inside this room_

_Reasoning with himself, wondering what is wrong?_

_Many years ago I tried this experiment_

_Tried to reason with Rotti but it didn't work_

_I told him that the battery was his new drug._

_Cause the new drug_

_Has changed our life rest assured_

_It's the new 21__st__ century cure_

_And it was my job_

_To steal and lure_

_Preeeeeeeyyyssss._

_You might think that I have an obsession _

_My designer heart pounds with the blood of a God_

_We have reached the pinnacle of Genetic Perfection_

_The way that I unleash my own redemption_

_Will you line up my dear sir?_

_It's the Zydrate and-_

_Its ingredients maybe the nitrate_

_Puts the body to function_

_There is no malfunction_

_Just imagine this_

_Two persons living in the body of one!_

_One dead, one alive_

_And I pride myself that this is an invention of mine._

"Luigi my dear and twisted brother, will you let me take that face?" Pavi Largo asked his older brother while Luigi and him were having fun with one of the Genterns. Outside the office and its bloodbath, the company hymn could be heard.

_A variety of organs will fill your heart with glee_

_For a small regular nominal fee_

_Hearts, spines, intestines and spleens_

_You can buy them all them blow them to smithereens._

_Geneco, Geneco the future of the past_

_Geneco, Geneco is the first of the last_

_Guaranteeing the freshest organs from around the state_

_Buy from Geneco now, hurry don't be late!_

Jessica Stevens knew that this was her end as she saw two of her bosses unbuttoning her uniform. Pavi Largo stretched a big smile as Luigi Largo savored a steel knife. Suddenly the office became hotter by the minute as Jessica felt how her guts twisted and turned yet she couldn't move. How did she end up in here? In a flash she remembered how she was drugged by Luigi Largo and how she became immobile towards his advances. "Why did I accept this fucking job?" she thought as she slowly but surely felt her body gain some movement again. As her body gained more movement a horrible pain also was felt from the insides of her stomach. With great strength she took a look at her stomach and found out that there was nothing there where her intestines were supposed to be. Luigi laughed as he lunged and cut her delicate face but Pavi interrupted and took the knife. "Leave it to the Pavi my useless brother, let me show you how to make a cut."

Luigi stretched his eyes in bewilderment.

_Pavi, what the fuck?_

_Go ahead you dumb fuck see if you have any luck_

_This lady here is mine_

_Get your own concubine._

Pavi smiled…

_Ahhh, my dimwitted brother when can you see_

_This little lady belongs to me_

_I only want her face, I need a new mask_

_Please, let me finish up my little task_

Luigi grabbed Pavi by the neck and got him in a sleeper hold but Pavi escaped and punched him. After a few minutes The two brothers come to their own arrangement…

_Pavi, I'll tell you what we can do_

_Let me have fun with her for a bit_

_Let me have a bite on that tit_

_And maybe show her my…_

Pavi again stretches a smile..

_Don't ruin her face brother_

_Or else I have to kill another_

_and cut…_

Pavi exits the room leaving Luigi Largo alone with his prey. Jessica prayed that the end would come closer before she experienced another kind of coming. Pavi exits the room but he stays to listen like a kid when he wants to find out why his parents are arguing.

_Nate, Nate I still can't believe it is you_

_**It is me my brother**_

___How did this happen?_

_Who did this?_

_**I don't know Alex, I don't know**_

_**All I know is that my thanks go to the pilot**_

_**Of this experiment, one more thing that I'm itching to ask**_

_**How's my daughter Shiloh?**_

___She needs someone more than ever_

_She hasn't been so alone like this in forever_

_I'm sorry it took me so long to come Nate_

_I know that my arrival was too late._

"Take me to see her Alex" Nathan spoke and Alex nodded. As they both were looking for a way to get out of the room, a trapdoor opened and a figure stepped in. Alex did not recognize the figure but Nathan did. "Wait, I know you" he inquired and the man just smiled.

"Yes, and I know you and your daughter" The man replied.

_**But you're just a good for nothing Graverobber**_

_**A man without any dreams**_

"Incorrect my dear Nathan, remember that little boy who you nursed to life and stayed with you for a couple of months?" Graverobber asked but Nathan shook his head "of course I'm sorry, you just came back from the dead so I'm not expecting you to remember. Anyways you might be wondering about this little experiment and I'm about to give you the details. You see, Alex I knew who you were since I saw you for the first time, I have been following you. And you Nathan Wallace, my life was once in your hands and you gave me a second chance and now this was my turn to reciprocate. Besides you have a score to settle, same as us."

Alex grabbed his head as he felt a sharp ringing in his ears, it stopped for a moment and then he turned to Graverobber. "Nathan and me thank you for what you did, I don't know how you did it and I don't want to know. I'm going to pretend that this heart inside is my heart and mine only and let me think like that. Now, let us go please." Alex demanded as graverobber opened the door and they exited the room. Suddenly when Graverobber was alone he heard his watchphone ring and opened it up. IT was Amber Sweet's/Largo number yet he was horrified when a voice from the grave haunted him.

"Is he back? Answer me you incompetent fool!" the voice demanded, the voice of Rotti Largo.


End file.
